


Il marchio dei prescelti

by SansuishiH



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Fingering, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Kadaj sa di poter essere molto convincente; peccato che non abbia ancora fatto i conti con Rufus Shinra.





	Il marchio dei prescelti

Rufus Shinra aveva ordinato a Rude e Reno di lasciarlo da solo con Kadaj, sapendo bene di essere in una situazione di svantaggio.

Cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare, dopotutto, dopo che Kadaj aveva tranquillamente sconfitto gli unici due Turk che gli erano rimasti? Rufus aveva intenzione di tenerseli stretti, ancora provato dalla mancanza di Tseng ed Elena.

Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, il Remnant non aveva aggredito nessuno e, con molta pazienza, aveva chiuso la porta della stanza in cui si trovavano; una volta dentro, aveva silenziosamente trascinato una sedia davanti a quella a rotelle di Shinra intenzionato a sedersi di fronte a lui. Rufus era pronto ad annoiarsi con altri deliri su Jenova e la Reunion ed aveva programmato di starsene in silenzio ad attendere che tutto passasse, magari ricavare qualche informazione in più.

Ciò che aveva fatto Kadaj lo aveva stupito non poco.

In silenzio, gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo intenso e si era sfilato i vestiti di dosso, svelando senza vergogna il corpo snello ed allenato per poi fermarsi a lanciargli una lunga occhiata, come se stesse attendendo qualcosa, forse una reazione.

Shinra, così, osservò la pelle serica e chiara, considerando con meraviglia che probabilmente era morbida tanto quanto la curva delle natiche che aveva intravisto, e con un sospiro leggero, in un misto di apprezzamento ed irritazione verso se stesso per essersi fatto incantare da una semplice nudità, restò ad osservare l'altro come se la visione che aveva davanti non lo toccasse.

“Non hai paura?”, domandò breve Kadaj, accomodandosi sulla sedia di fronte per osservarlo con occhi luminosi, prestando attenzione.

Rufus, sentendosi come un topo di fronte al gatto, si limitò ad inspirare a fondo, replicando: “Dovrei averne?”

“Non oggi, se obbedirai”.

“Interessante”.

Il Remnant gli rivolse un sorriso saputo ed allungò un piede su di lui, sfiorandogli un ginocchio coperto con aria un po' distratta, forse un po' perso nelle proprie considerazioni mentali. “Spogliati”, intimò, arricciando le dita del piede sul lenzuolo indossato da Rufus con l'intenzione di tirarlo via per scoprire il corpo affetto da Geostigma.

“Non è un bello spettacolo”, mormorò Shinra stringendosi nel grande lembo di stoffa, cercando di non pensare a ciò che quel lenzuolo nascondeva realmente, come se l'altro gli potesse leggere il pensiero.

“Oh? Al contrario, Presidente. Io credo che la Geostigma sia il marchio dei prescelti, ciò che ci rende simili... e ciò che rende chi la contrae speciale, bellissimo”, sorrise Kadaj, scrutando Rufus con uno sguardo tanto intenso da farlo rabbrividire di piacere e timore insieme.

“Immagino che sia un complimento”.

Il Remnant sbuffò e roteò gli occhi al soffitto, incrociando le braccia mentre fermava il piede sul ginocchio che aveva accarezzato. “Sto cercando di mostrarti un'altra via, un luogo che possa accoglierti senza considerarti storpio. E tu? Guardati, ancora attaccato alle apparenze, ancora fermo sull'idea che io sia il nemico. A volte penso che a voi umani piaccia soffrire, che neanche la Geostigma possa redimervi”, spiegò con convinzione, come se fosse indignato.

“Redimerci?”

Kadaj allungò il piede e, senza tante cerimonie, lo poggiò sul petto del Presidente. “Ti piace il dolore? Posso darti anche quello”, rispose sprezzante, spingendo improvvisamente per premere, con una forza che non poteva umanamente appartenere a quel corpo, Rufus contro lo schienale della sedia, godendosi il gemito di dolore che seguì. “Non hai capito? Oggi mi sento generoso e voglio darti qualcosa di cui hai bisogno, qualcosa che ti manca. Lo sento, sai?”

Shinra restò in silenzio, troppo preso dal pulsare doloroso del suo corpo debole, la fitta acuta che saliva dal suo petto lo aveva lasciato senza fiato. Con il cuore che batteva veloce di paura, non elaborò immediatamente, preferendo stringersi nel lenzuolo che lo riparava, pronto a chiamare i pochi rinforzi che gli erano rimasti.

“E vedo anche come mi guardi. Siamo tutti fatti di carne, anche io ho i miei desideri” continuò il Remnant, scivolando sulla sedia su cui aveva preso posto mentre il piede morbido risaliva verso la spalla e poi si fermava nell'incavo del collo per premere appena, in una silenziosa minaccia. “Anche tu, nonostante la Geostigma, ne hai. Come ho già detto, oggi mi sento generoso”.

Rufus lo temeva e desiderava allo stesso tempo: non era la prima volta che gli era balenato in mente di domarlo, sentirlo mugolare di piacere sotto di sé e sottometterlo in tutti i sensi, farlo suo; era davvero un peccato che la sua condizione fisica non gli consentisse di fare molto. Era folle pensare di avere un vantaggio fisico su Kadaj, ma era lecito cercare di manipolarlo per ottenere almeno una momentanea soddisfazione – e, con un po' di fortuna, qualche altra informazione utile.

“Apprezzo molto la tua generosità, Kadaj. La Geostigma mi rende orribile agli occhi di chi mi sta vicino”, mentì senza nemmeno pensarci sopra, per poi svelargli una piccola verità: “Ti desidero molto, se ne avessi la forza ti piegherei sul tavolo e ti farei mio”.

“Allora spogliati”.

Fremendo di piacere, Shinra tentò di non pensare a quel piede tanto curato che si faceva strada verso il basso, carezzandogli il petto con le dita e poi scivolando sensualmente sul ventre un po' tremolante; la biancheria intima che indossava iniziava a stargli scomoda, e per un momento il Presidente sperò davvero di poterlo avere tutto per sé, un giorno.

“Kadaj”, mormorò, il tono di voce che si abbassava in maniera confidenziale mentre lui puntava l'occhio non fasciato sul viso del Remnant. “Il tuo corpo è esattamente come piace a me, ma dubito che il mio sia bello come credi. Non fraintendermi, sono felice che a te piaccia; immagino di aver bisogno di vedere le cose nella giusta prospettiva. Ho vissuto da umano per tutta la vita, mostrami cosa per te è sensuale”.

In realtà, gli sarebbe piaciuto restare umano per molti anni a venire.

“Hmm. Capisco”. Kadaj fece scivolare il piede al di sotto della coperta stropicciata e andò un po' alla cieca, tuttavia trovando presto ciò che cercava; premette la pianta contro quella che stava diventando rapidamente un'erezione e si concesse un piccolo verso d'appagamento. “Sei bollente...”, mormorò in apprezzamento, allungando anche l'altro piede.

Rufus schiuse le labbra per lasciarsi andare a un verso di piacere e strinse le mani sui braccioli della sedia, un po' teso per l'attesa della risposta; chiuse gli occhi, però, e nonostante tutto si lasciò andare a quella sensazione calda e splendida che saliva dal suo bassoventre. L'altro piede si unì al primo, ognuno sfregando un lato dell'erezione stretta al di sotto degli strati di stoffa – su e giù, alternando i movimenti, premendo le dita dei piedi sulla punta ogni volta che la pianta scendeva verso il basso in quello sfregare che lo mandava ai pazzi.

“Sì, potrebbe funzionare anche così. Che peccato, Presidente: mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti nudo”, un lieve rossore iniziava a salire al viso di Kadaj, mentre si sfiorava il corpo nudo gentilmente, con calma. “Non preoccuparti, ti darò qualcosa da vedere”, sospirò sorridendo, e in tutta quell'eccitazione Shinra ebbe la conferma che doveva averlo assolutamente, che era bellissimo con l'espressione folle e piena di una dolce urgenza e gli occhi da gatto scuriti dal desiderio.

“Sei bellissimo”, mormorò, sorpreso dal proprio tono di voce quasi reverenziale.

Gettò indietro il capo mentre lo sfregare sulla sua erezione di faceva più intenso, più caldo... e sotto gli strati di stoffa, la sua erezione si faceva sempre più bagnata, scivolosa contro il tessuto della biancheria intima. Chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi sulla sensazione magnifica delle dita che solleticavano l'asta e stuzzicavano la punta, dei talloni che premevano per gioco contro i suoi testicoli in un breve massaggio... e quando sentì un dolce gemito provenire dal Remnant non poté fare a meno di concentrarsi su di lui.

Anche Kadaj aveva inclinato indietro il capo in preda al piacere per godere della situazione; aveva le gambe schiuse e piegate per lavorarlo ed aveva portato una mano in mezzo, verso il basso, per giocare con il piccolo anello di muscoli tra le natiche. “È questo quel che vuoi farmi?”, gemette quando premette le dita scivolose contro l'apertura che non fece resistenza. “Vuoi scoparmi qui?”, continuò, lanciandogli un'occhiata languida mentre le parole venivano fuori quasi con difficoltà tra un verso goduto e l'altro: “Te lo lascerei fare, sai? Non è la prima volta che mi tocco pensandoci...”

“No?” fu l'unica cosa che Shinra riuscì a replicare, tutto perso nei movimenti dei piedi sulla sua erezione, concentrato su quelle dita che andavano dentro e fuori dall'anello di muscoli, le labbra morbide del Remnant schiuse. “Gaia, potrei venire solo guardandoti”, ammise in un mormorio un po' incoerente.

“No”, miagolò Kadaj, portando la mano libera alla propria erezione per stringerla senza tante cerimonie. “A volte ci penso mentre guido la motocicletta... le vibrazioni non mi fanno concentrare...”

“Aaah”, Rufus strinse i denti per non lasciarsi andare oltre, anche se il cuore quasi gli esplodeva nel petto; col respiro irregolare, il corpo che andava in fiamme ed il pulsare sempre più forte della sua erezione, cercò di replicare, lasciandosi solo sfuggire una serie di gemiti incomprensibili mentre la sua immaginazione lavorava fervida. “Voglio...” ansimò, dimenticando persino il resto della frase quando le dita dei piedi si fermarono sulla punta della sua erezione ormai fradicia di umori per massaggiare con piccoli movimenti circolari.

Persino il Remnant perse coerenza, lasciandosi andare per darsi piacere, ormai incurante di tutto il resto; ormai le dita non lasciavano l'apertura e sembravano andare sempre più a fondo, mentre il pugno stretto sulla sua erezione si muoveva rapido ed il viso diventava sempre più rosso. “Godi con me” miagolò ancora, mentre iniziavano a tremargli persino i piedi e il tremolio trasmetteva al Presidente vibrazioni piacevoli che partivano dalla sua erezione per diffondersi nel resto del corpo.

Per un attimo Rufus pensò di esplodere quasi letteralmente quando non riuscì più a stare dietro al ritmo dei piedi che si muovevano tra le sue gambe senza rallentare, anzi, accelerando freneticamente; si inarcò sulla sua sedia e cercò di trattenere l'orgasmo che sentiva salire inesorabile, desiderando testardamente solo poter godere ancora e venire guardando Kadaj contorcersi in preda all'estasi.

Shinra lo scrutò con intensità per imprimere il ricordo nella sua memoria, come ricatto o come fantasia per le notti solitarie che lo attendevano: Kadaj piegava il capo a destra e a manca come fosse disperato, sembrava indifeso mentre si lasciava travolgere dal piacere e la tensione del suo corpo si spezzava lasciandolo senza fiato e facendogli salire piccole lacrime agli occhi. I suoi gemiti si trasformavano in piccole grida estatiche, il movimento delle dita all'interno della sua apertura quasi erratico – Rufus non poté fare a meno di immaginare di tenergli le gambe aperte e muoversi così dentro di lui, godersi le contrazioni che lo avrebbero stretto in una morsa piacevole.

Venne con la mente piena di immagini del genere, davanti agli occhi la visione sconvolgente del suo nemico che affondava un'ultima volta le dita tra le sue natiche e godeva anche lui, tutto inarcato mentre finalmente si sporcava dei suoi stessi umori persino fino ad una guancia. Per il Presidente la sensazione vischiosa e attaccaticcia dei propri umori intrappolati sotto qualche strato di stoffa stava diventando spiacevole e fonte di godimento insieme, il tocco dei piedi di Kadaj iniziava ad essere insopportabile anche se gentile: “Fermo”, ansimò goduto, tutto sudato sotto quel lenzuolo che gli portava calore, afferrando le caviglie snelle dell'altro per bloccare il movimento.

Restarono fermi per un paio di minuti, in silenzio. Rufus inspirò a fondo per riprendere fiato, soddisfatto e distrutto allo stesso tempo; pensò di avere molti nemici e si rese conto che mai prima di quel momento uno di loro aveva giocato così con lui: avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, ma non riusciva davvero a provare apprensione di fronte ad un Remnant che sembrava appagato e stanco.

“Non mi dispiacerebbe rifarlo, Presidente”, mormorò Kadaj. Si rimise poco a poco in piedi solo per sedersi sul grembo di Shinra: “Non dubito che possa accedere, se decidessi di svelarmi i tuoi segreti. Ti sto offrendo l'occasione di diventare uno dei nostri, di provare questo piacere ogni volta che lo vorrai”, continuò, chinandosi sul viso della sua preda, le labbra vicine alle sue. “Sei già marchiato, dopotutto...”

Rufus si lasciò baciare con passione; sfiorò con dita un po' incerte il viso di Kadaj e per un istante si sentì terribilmente tentato dalla proposta, dall'idea di poterlo avere – si diede subito dello sciocco, ben sapendo che le cose non sarebbero mai andate in quel modo. Stavolta intendeva fare la cosa giusta.

“Ci rifletterò”, sussurrò ostentando aria complice, porgendo persino un lembo del lenzuolo all'altro per fare in modo che si ripulisse.

Kadaj rise e si passò il lenzuolo sulla pelle calda, asciugandosi come poteva. In silenzio, si alzò ancora e andò alla ricerca dei propri abiti, rivestendosi frettolosamente e gettando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata a Rufus, che al momento desiderava solo un buon bagno caldo e dei vestiti puliti. Giocare con il fuoco era stato più stancante di quanto avesse immaginato.

“Tornerò presto”, annunciò il Remnant, chiudendo l'ultima delle cinghie del proprio abito. “Spero che tu faccia la scelta giusta, Presidente. Lo dico per il tuo bene”.

Rufus annuì come prendendo atto dell'ultimatum ed osservò Kadaj andarsene senza salutare, così com'era arrivato, rilassandosi quando il familiare rombo di motocicletta ruppe il silenzio di Healen Lodge. Si sfilò il lenzuolo di dosso e lo fece cadere a terra con una smorfia infastidita, come se stesse cercando di mettersi comodo; alla fine, portò una mano tra le sue gambe, verso il basso... e riuscì ad afferrare qualcosa di duro e squadrato, sfilandolo da sotto il sedere: ciò che i Remnant erano intenzionati ad ottenere.

“Immagino di doverti ringraziare”, mormorò con un ghigno, rigirandosi gli ultimi resti di Jenova tra le mani.

Forse avrebbe potuto sfruttarla ancora un paio di volte per piegare Kadaj ai suoi voleri.

 


End file.
